


【鹿丸×你】荒街

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: ♢旧文搬运 首发lof♢是写给小夕的丸子车♢灵感来自老王乐队的《我还年轻 我还年轻》
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Kudos: 5





	【鹿丸×你】荒街

**Author's Note:**

> ♢旧文搬运 首发lof  
> ♢是写给小夕的丸子车  
> ♢灵感来自老王乐队的《我还年轻 我还年轻》

房间突然陷入一片漆黑，楼下的变压器大概是又烧了。

虽然这套小小的出租屋着实显得老旧了些，但是想到明天就要搬出去还是有些不舍。毕竟,这是你和鹿丸同居后你们负担得起的第一套住所。

当时嘴上说着作为租客把随时可能从中搬出去的房子翻新一遍的做法又浪费钱又麻烦，鹿丸还是拗不过你，花了好几天把墙漆成了你喜欢的颜色。

所幸此时已入秋，即便没了风扇的降温，从外面吹进来的风虽完全未褪尽湿气，倒也有几分凉意。

大部分的家具和用品已经搬到了新房子里，房间里显得有些空落落。

漆黑的客厅里，翻起漆皮的矮桌上几罐啤酒让客厅里散布着一-丝大麦香气。

酒过三巡，血液涌上大脑带来一种不真实的昏沉感，视线也跟着模糊起来。

“在这里住了这么久，委屈你了。

这句突如其来的心里剖析传进耳朵时，你恰好拿出冰箱里最后一-瓶酒，转身看到倚在房门边黑发青年微微佝偻着的背影。

他一只手插在口袋里，一只手架着烟卷，像一个走在荒街上的异乡人。

“只要是和你，住哪里都好。

烟头.上的火星随着食指上的轻弹散落在烟雾中，而洒出烟灰缸的几粒光点似乎点燃了荒街上干枯的杂草。

烟头被捻灭，转身凑近的身影恰好挡住了你眼里来自阳台外的光。

面对这个向来以影子传达控制与杀意的人，房间里的黑暗让你觉得自己闯进了一个独属于他的次元。

你的后腰被一只手揽住，顺从地闭上眼，被撬开的唇随着舌尖的侵入配合地微微张开。

又一阵风扫过时裸露的皮肤悄悄浮起- -片小疙

薄唇和牙齿把烟草的味道涂到你的锁骨和前

骨节上带着淡黄烟渍的手指轻车熟路地拨开双腿钻进湿润的小径。

鹿丸腾出一只手扯下自己身上已有些皱巴巴的衬衣，皮带抽出的声音混在你的闷哼里。

你被他温暖干燥的双手轻轻托起，背抵在墙上，只得更加搂紧了他的脖子，用双腿缠住他的腰借力保持平衡。

随着腰肢的律动你不自觉地扬起头，胃里的酒意加上身下的燥热，鹿丸微微上挑的眼角在黑暗里偷偷地泛.上一点粉红。

粗糙的墙壁在后背上的摩擦感加入了身下的快感，一起步步紧逼着催促着最后那- -刻的来临。

你用身体感受着、解读着、回应着他想传达的情绪。

随着招呼也不打的加速，你的指尖不自觉地用力，仿佛要把指纹印在他背后的皮肤里。

楼上的住户大概失手把什么东西撒了一地，哗啦的声音盖过了一阵带着娇吟的喘息。

你们喘着粗气瘫倒在地。

大概是快来电了，路灯昏黄的光已经先行亮起，印在了被打湿了一块的榻榻米上。

刚才抵在墙上的蝴蝶骨有些泛红，你枕在赤裸的胸口隔着肋骨听着鹿丸有力的心跳，视线里是天花板那块翘起的墙皮。

人在年轻的时候大概没那么挑。

-杯酒一支烟，就可以忘掉被现实摧残着的倔强理想。

不管是长着杂草的荒街，还是第五大道般繁华的闹市，只要长路的尽头有一-座小屋，只要开门的是同一个人，怎么样都好。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 大概想表达的就是那种刚开始自己独立生活，手头不宽裕相互依靠的年轻人。
> 
> 理解成现代pa也好，仍旧是原著背景也好
> 
> 其实我记得阿斯玛和红的家，从动画里看那个走廊也是有些老旧的感觉


End file.
